


A Champion's Reward

by usermechanics



Series: Galarian Hospitality [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Licking, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After Red defeats the Galarian Pokemon League, Sonia and Nessa make sure to give him a celebration he'll never forget.
Relationships: Red/Researcher Poincaré | Scientist Sonia/Rurina | Nessa, Researcher Poincaré | Scientist Sonia/Rurina | Nessa
Series: Galarian Hospitality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Champion's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a week behind but honestly idgaf. I said there's a Nessa/Sonia/Red fic and here it is.

It was always a day of merrymaking whenever anyone stepped up to challenge the Galarian Pokemon League.

It was no exception for Red, whose fighting through Victory Road was nothing compared to the struggle of making it those final meters that stood between him and the League Challenge. It was a foregone conclusion for everyone, from the Ace Trainers who had to deal with his Pokemon to the gym leaders so handily defeated by them just the same. Even the weather fit the day, with the hot summer sun glimmering down on the League without a single cloud in the sky.

Yet, despite the weather, it was difficult for Red to take the necessary steps he needed to enter the League, each step including him having to push some random body out of his way so that he could finally reach the event that brought him to the region in the first place. If only there were some sort of red carpet which could help him out, but even then he felt as if people would be overstepping and making his journey impossible.

What was most confusing for him, though, was how random the people were. He had expected a crowd, but what he had expected more was Nessa and Sonia, acting as arm candy to him on his journeys every day prior to today, to be at the front of the crowd to gain their places at his sides to help deflect people, if not to boost his ego even further. Yet, even as he stood somewhat tall and could see over the shoulders of plenty of the Galarian masses, even aided by their light, summer clothes, there was no sign of either of them. With a shrug, he continued forth, knowing that he had more important worries to think about than those two. The only reason why he really questioned it, barring their proclivities to cling onto him wherever he went, was that both of them were members of the League in some way, and were very respected in the region; he even recalled them leaving their apartment early for, as they both called them, “professional reasons.”

Maybe it was for the better that he hadn’t seen them. He wasn’t going to be the first to judge, especially considering how much time they had spent already giving Red the kind of respect that he didn’t even think of when he showed up, but was more than happy to oblige in doing. The kind of respect that was made even more into a show of respect the further that it went on, and one that he really should not be thinking about before going into a League Championship; it would have been identical to doing a presentation with a random erection, but with the knowledge that it was self-imposed. Quickly, he shook the thoughts out of his head, especially with how he was able to get through the crowd that was hellbent on suffocating him, far beyond the Galarian summer could ever, before he could even enter.

Entering the League building, he saw a row of all of the gym leaders that he had defeated directly in front of him. They were visible through the glass door, yet their smiles all had widened as he entered, like he was invisible to them and the doors were made of one-way glass that was incorrectly installed so people could only look inside. He did a double-take to check the door out, seeing that it was just as clear, before returning his attention to the gym leaders.

They all stood in a row, easily distinguishable from even their images on the wallpaper behind them. They all, conveniently, stood in front of their place on the wallpaper, as if he was watching the living legends in front of him coming to life. Each of them he defeated, but with images of them, as silhouettes, looking their toughest behind them, it seemed like a bigger achievement than what the destruction of their Pokemon was actually like. That was one of the bigger issues with being so good: at some points, he just lost all sense of what “impressive” truly meant.

Yet, through his handshakes with the gym leaders, he couldn’t help but stop at a certain hole in the lineup. He had thought that Nessa, who was a part of the lineup of gym leaders he had defeated, would have been a part of the lineup that stood before him, but instead, all he could see when he turned to face her spot on the wallpaper was the wallpaper itself, bereft of the gym leader. Didn’t she say that she had to go in early due to professional reasons?

After a few seconds of idling, he continued forth, shaking the next person’s hand as if there wasn’t anything wrong with not seeing Nessa. He’d find her eventually, and if he didn’t, she’d find her way back to him. It only took a matter of time, but as he shook Leon’s hand, he gave a bit of an explanation.

“You know how Nessa’s a bit of a sore loser,” he said. “Maybe she just doesn’t want to deal with remembering how badly she lost to you, if your fight with her was anything like your fight with me.”

Red wanted to tell him that he was full of shit and how he had been seeing Nessa daily, but he just rolled with it, not wanting to break the illusion. If he tried doing that, he probably would have started a nasty free-for-all in the region, not to face his Pokemon, but rather himself.

Still, it was weird not having shaken every leader’s hand before he faced the one door that separated him from the League Championship: big, heavy metal doors that were guarded by two burly folk who were probably strong enough to fight off any Pokemon willing to challenge their authority themselves. Red said nothing as he stood in front of the guards, whose glares matched his in intensity.

“Badges, please,” one of them said, leading Red to reach into one of his pockets to grab his badge case, completely filled with every badge that was attainable in the region. Once the guard saw, he took the case out of his hands and checked them all, as if he were a bouncer and Red’s badges his ID. After a few moments of examination, he gave the case back to him and stepped away from the doors. The other guard followed suit, pointing their hands towards the door.

“Best of luck.” One of them said, to which Red nodded. He probably didn’t need any luck, but it was kind of him to be given some. Yet, even as he opened the doors to face his first opponent, he couldn’t help but think about where the hell Nessa--and probably Sonia, by extension--were.

* * *

Most people, when talking about professional reasons, talk about things that they don’t necessarily like to do. They use the term to discuss things they don’t really want to talk about, but are things which are important for their line of work. In one sense, Nessa and Sonia weren’t thinking of their professionalism as Pokemon trainers when they left early for the sake of “professional reasons.” Hell, in their travels, there wasn’t any mention of the Pokemon League, bar their amazement that Red had been accepted to battle there, and Victory Road was a sight unseen. They hadn’t gone anywhere further than the nearest city, actually.

They didn’t care about the professionalism of their Pokemon careers. That was something that could wait for a bit. They cared more about the professionalism of how they planned to celebrate Red’s arrival back to their place after being inducted into the League as a champion. It was too obvious for them that he was going to obliterate each person in the League with the same finesse that they had been defeated. In Nessa’s words, his single-handed wipe of Sonia’s entire team was enough for him to be deemed the champion already, and this was all for the sake of formality.

Truth be told, it felt so obvious to them that they didn’t even need to watch the spectacle, and instead, they busied themselves by warming up for their inevitable after-party, where they hoped that Red could take out any performance frustrations upon them. It was a pretty standard thing for him to do, to the point that their travels were marked by a slight strangeness in their gaits as they walked, as if it was more difficult than usual to stand upright and still, a feeling which had been shared between them since their departure from the local clothing store, their bags filled with full sets of lingerie.

Putting that lingerie on was the first step of their after-party preparations; as if they needed any other clothing for it. If anything, the lingerie was a tad bit overkill, with Sonia joking that they were better off greeting Red completely in the nude. However, Nessa objected to it, and she was quite glad that she did. 

She was so used to seeing Sonia wearing light green, and the sight of her in peach, a color so close to her natural skin tone, felt so interesting to see. Yet, she couldn’t look away from how her bra managed to cradle her breasts, yet let some of it spill out as if it were ready to fail. A matching garter belt hung off her wide hips, right above a thong that was obviously a bit too small, but as if she cared; the sight of the undergarment digging into the plumpness of her hips was enticing, enough so that she gave Sonia’s rear a swat as she turned herself around to show herself off. Between that, and her thigh-high leggings that did just the same thing, Nessa couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of nervousness that she’d get all the attention.

Yet, Sonia didn’t seem to feel that way. She was very much a fan of Nessa’s outfit, having forgone a bra in general for a pair of matching aqua pasties, their color popping out against her dark skin. She had also forgone the garter belt, leaving the waistband to her panties, a thong the same color as her pasties, completely available to whoever wanted to touch. In the future, it was going to be Red, but for the sake of warming up, Sonia did perfectly, her deft fingertips reaching out and teasing her waistband as she reciprocated the motion of spinning around to show her scantily-clad body off.

“I think Red definitely has his work cut out for him, don’t you think?” Sonia asked with a giggle, pressing herself up against Nessa, breast against breast, hip against hip.

Nessa rested her hands on Sonia’s hips, reaching her fingers out and taking as big of handfuls of her ass as she could. “Let’s see if we can take him on.”

And in their haze, they practiced their kissing. They practiced chains of small smooches, each strung together by either person trying to showcase their dominance. They practiced with tongue, swirling hot muscle against hot muscle until their mouths were equal parts Sonia’s and Nessa’s spit. They practiced until Nessa’s lips grew slightly red from Sonia’s lipstick, and they practiced until strands of saliva connected them for seconds at a time after pulling back; strands that kept them connected until they feasted upon each other’s lips again and again.

They practiced running their hands up and down each other’s bodies, and practiced wiggling their hips delightfully after every spank they gave each other. They kept practicing, uninterrupted by anything but giggles and the occasional moan. They even practiced kissing elsewhere, kissing until Nessa’s body bore red marks across her flesh and until Sonia’s body was toned pink from how Nessa licked and suckled at her skin--Sonia always had been sensitive to touch, and her skin always had an affinity to glow red upon any provocation.

They practiced leaving soft marks upon one another as much as they practiced being naughtier, with Sonia quickly teaching Nessa how to stick out her tongue so she could catch more spit in case Red wanted to spit in their mouths. They practiced spanking and squeezing until parts of Sonia’s rear were as red as her hair. They practiced weighing each other’s breasts and seeing just how much they could grind their palms into their lingerie before they moaned and whimpered. They practiced their moans as well, making sure each of them was as rich and sultry as they could possibly make them.

Their practice session was quick to degenerate, with the one thing that they failed to practice being their composure maintenance. Nessa practiced on Sonia, perfecting how to slip a breast from a cup that was failing to keep her chest all in and how to suckle a teat until her nipples, usually inverted, stuck out at attention. She practiced how to pamper her breast with soft kisses and how to leave her creamy skin flushed a hot pink, as well as how to mark it with her teeth to show that she, indeed, had first blood because Red was too late. She practiced how to respond to Sonia’s moans and how to make them louder, hotter.

Before she could get carried away, it was Sonia’s turn to practice. She practiced slipping her breast back into her bra and feeling the fabric rubbing against her aching nipple. She practiced lowering herself into the best squat she could and rubbing her hands against Nessa’s ass. She practiced her compliments, going on about how muscular her legs were and how large her ass was. And she practiced marking it, planting lip marks on her derriere and seeing the reddish tint grow more and more visible the more she pressed her lips against her decadent skin. She even practiced her own form of self control, pulling the front of Nessa’s panties aside just enough to reveal her crotch, and she practiced seeing how long she could hold a kiss right above her cunt, even though she could feel the heat radiating against her chin; it felt just as hot as the fire that burned in her loins, one that she was going to practice extinguishing with her fingers if Red didn’t bother showing up soon.

Yet, they had done their pregaming. Anything more would have led to them fucking one another, but there was one final thing that needed to be done, one that Sonia perked up about once she realized that she failed to do it. Maybe it was for the better that they hadn’t yet, because she knew that it always felt a bit awkward having it in, especially when juxtaposed against the raging fire a few inches away. She stood up and ran off, not needing to go far because she always had what she needed in the closet of their bedroom.

She practiced her sashay as she walked, throwing Nessa a wink back in case she wanted to follow her, but it was clear that Nessa was happy enough standing there and watching Sonia shaking her derriere with each step, and each accompanying jiggle from her body. She could watch her walk all day. It was difficult for her to stay, though, as Sonia opened the door and bent over, wiggling her hips as she reached for the object she was looking for: she came out with a small jar of oil.

“Oil extracted from the overripe fruits of an Exeggutor.” Sonia smirked. “Ethically sourced, of course.” Nessa smirked in kind, knowing what this meant, and she eagerly grabbed her waistband and pulled down.

“Care to apply it?” She asked, turning around and bending over so her ass was in the air. To sweeten the deal a bit more, she grabbed her cheeks and spread them, exposing her folds, glistening and pink, as well as, and more importantly, her puckered asshole. She stood there as she heard Sonia’s steps, wiggling her ass for a few seconds before feeling Sonia’s hand sharply smacking her right cheek. 

Sonia made sure to practice her spitting accuracy, hitting Nessa’s asshole directly the first time, causing her to whimper. After a few seconds of waiting, though, her reward came next: a small ball of the solid oil pressed against her asshole. Nessa groaned as the ball entered her, whimpering as Sonia’s finger pulled away and the oil melted inside of her. With a spank from Sonia to recuperate herself, Nessa stood up, taking a slightly awkward step to grab the oil from her hands. 

It was Sonia’s turn to bend over, and instead of pulling her thong downwards, she spread her cheeks, letting Nessa see the band of peach which covered her asshole like a censor. She quickly pulled it away from her so she could see her rewards: her puckered asshole and glistening pink pussy. She tried practicing her self control for a second, but immediately she leaned in and practiced something else: her tongue eagerly darted around Sonia’s asshole, deftly circling the rim so she could listen eagerly to Sonia’s moans.

Sonia responded not with moans, but with a wink, throwing Nessa off guard as her asshole pushed back against her tongue, but with a quick flutter across her hole, Sonia let out a moan and ceased her fighting for the moment. Letting out a moan of appreciation, Nessa pulled back and gave Sonia’s ass a quick spank before scooping out a ball of the oil from the jar, eagerly pushing it into Sonia’s asshole.

As soon as it disappeared into her ass, though, Sonia pulled her panties back and stood up, her brows furrowed slightly. “Hey now,” she spoke, her voice teasingly low. “You can’t just do that yet!”

“Why not?” Nessa questioned.

“Because if you do that,” Sonia began. She also made sure to step forward so their bodies pressed up against one another, making sure to overwhelm Nessa with her size and heft, and she planted her hand against Nessa’s uncovered core. “I’ll do this,” Sonia said, digging her fingers into Nessa’s hungry cleft, her wetness immediately squelching against her fingertips. Nessa moaned, but before she could push her hips downward to meet Sonia’s fingers, she pulled away, leaving Nessa grinding against nothing.

Nessa furrowed her brows, reaching down to her mound to continue what Sonia only started. She hadn’t noticed that Sonia had squatted down in front of her until she felt something batting at her fingers, stopping her before she could even make contact. Before she could interject, she felt fabric running up her legs, with Sonia slowly slipping on her panties. Despite the intent to be discrete, she failed, particularly because her fingers dug into her legs as if she wanted to perform one last bit of worship on her before their practice was officially over. Red could have stepped in at any moment, and they needed to show at least some bit of decency, whether Nessa wanted to or not.

Nessa did not. As much as she constituted their pregaming as merely “practice,” some of it she felt had become more than that, her eagerness to perform growing just as much as the dark spot on her panties as they tried to wick up her wetness. It felt uncomfortable, her panties too hot for her to handle keeping them on, and she was willing to bet that they clung to her cunt and showed every detail in navy blue. As her fingers scanned her panty-clad mound, she was easily able to find her clit, her fingers subtly rubbing at it as the friction the cloth caused shot sparks through her spine. Letting out a breathy moan, she tried her best to maintain her composure, knowing that Red was subject to appear eventually. He’d been gone for much longer than expected, even for a process like the Pokemon League.

Nessa was caught up in her own world so much that the only thing that broke her from it was a bright light flashing her for a second. At the interruption, she searched for the source, with Sonia standing near her with her phone out. “Maybe we could get Red back here if we sent a few pictures…”

That would have worked in theory, had it not been for the sound of the door slamming open behind them. Nessa stared. Sonia turned around. In front of both of them was exactly whom they were waiting for, standing tall in his hat, jacket, black shirt, and jeans. It was as if he wore more clothes than both Nessa and Sonia combined, not that either of them cared about it. In fact, it was more encouraged by them, particularly as Nessa pulled her fingers away from her panties and brought them to her lips to clean herself of whatever lewd residue had collected on her fingertips.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Red,” Sonia began, walking towards him with a delectable sway in her hips until she was in her position with Red’s left arm wrapped around her and her body pressed against his muscular side. Nessa did the same, with slightly less flair; whereas Sonia’s sashay worked well with her thick and curvaceous form, Nessa made an effort to exert her musculature with each step, trying to accentuate the contrast as apparent as their opposing skin tones.

Soon, she, too, was in her spot, with her body pressed up against Red’s. While Sonia pressed her chest up against him, Nessa had turned around slightly, her ass pressed against Red’s hip, and she made herself known by rolling herself against his body. In kind, Red groped Sonia’s ass and one of Nessa’s tits, slowly but surely massaging them.

“We’re sorry we couldn’t show up for the championship,” Nessa huffed, trying her best to stifle a moan. “If only we can find a way to make up for it,” she continued before letting out a purr, pushing her hips harder against him and furthering the friction he felt against his hip.

“We thought it’d be nice to set up an after-party for you, to celebrate your new championship,” Sonia said. She didn’t even need to know that Red won; it was safe to assume, considering how he defeated both of them without breaking a sweat. Leaning in, her lips pressed flush against his jawline, planting a kiss against him, and soon following it with another.

Taking note, Nessa leaned in slightly, trying her best to stay comfortable as she ground against his body and took his lips with her own. She was already able to feel the pent-up domination inside him, the mental fortitude that a champion needed in order to win, as he took it out on her as he made her mouth his tongue’s playground. Even as she pulled away at moments for air, his tongue was always close to her lips, if not slipped past them. Whenever his tongue was in her mouth, he found ways to pin her tongue, ways that she didn’t see coming and ways that excited her all the same, if not being the exact same.

While Nessa was busy occupying his mouth with her own, Sonia had brought herself down, hefty breasts caressing his body until she had found her way to kneeling. She pressed her chest against the bulge in his pants, feeling it growing against her even as it stayed within the confines of his trousers. Pushing eagerly into him, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled upward, exposing his lower abdominals as well as a set of v-lines. Even before her ceremonial kisses, she ran her tongue along his abdominals, slickening them primarily for her to get rid of the excess drool the sight of his musculature created. She made sure to pepper the area with kisses as well once his abs were slicked, each kiss leaving a bright red mark against his tanned skin.

Nessa, busy having her mouth fucked by Red’s tongue, had been unaware of Sonia’s movement downward until she reached down to grope Red’s cock over his clothes, and feeling her hand interrupted by two large mounds of flesh. Nessa huffed, trying to take her irritation out on Red, but even that wasn’t enough to cease his absolute claiming of her mouth. Their spit wasn’t shared as much as Red gave his spit to her, staining her mouth with the taste of his saliva and letting it linger, even as he pulled away. Nessa stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wide, hoping that Red would at least give her one last bit of his spit before joining Sonia at his belt line.

Red took the hint and spat on her tongue, which Nessa eagerly swallowed with a smirk. Her lips were kiss-swollen, her drool leaking from a corner of her lips, and she let the sight of her drool-corrupted smile be the last sight Red saw from her when she was upright, squatting down and meeting Sonia at his cock, and the sight of the bulge which would have broken seams had his pants been any cheaper.

“You want the honors?” Sonia asked before giving Nessa a kiss on the lips. She’d flicker her gaze from Nessa to Red, before returning to Nessa.

Sonia expected Nessa to respond with an answer, but she was oddly quiet, save for a giggle as her hands grasped onto the waistband of his pants. Her hands closed in on Red’s button for a few moments, quickly undoing it and pulling at his zipper. Once the zipper was undone, Nessa hooked her fingers into Red’s waistband, lips eagerly tracing right above his crotch. As she pulled downward, her lips traveled downward as well, until his tip popped out, the thick and purple head slightly intimidating her as she exposed it. Yet, before Sonia could even take a peek, Nessa opened her mouth wide, taking his tip in between her lips and she stuffed her face with his cock as she brought his waistband to his knees.

It was a cheap move, but Nessa definitely didn’t care. Even as Sonia ran her fingers through her hair, whether it be black or blue, to try to pull her off so she could have a taste, Nessa stood her ground, grabbing onto his hips and trying her best to fuck her face with his cock. Hollowing her cheeks and suckling hard, she took in more of Red’s cock, even as she felt Sonia trying to pull her off. Her hair stung, and the pain of that and being filled with cock alike watered her eyes, but she kept attention on his dick, trying her best to ride everything out until Sonia grew tired.

Thankfully, it didn’t take that long for her to do, perhaps seeing that Nessa left some part of his shaft outside of her mouth. Even as she bottomed out and his tip grazed the back of her throat, there was still room for toying, room that was quickly occupied by Sonia’s and Nessa’s hands alike. Eagerly stroking whatever handfuls they could take, they synergized their movements and fucked Red’s base while Nessa busied herself with taking in as much dick as she could.

Even Sonia found a place for her lips to work: Red’s heavy, shaven balls. Her lips pressed against his sack, giving soft and quick kisses to his balls, feeling them churning with cum against her. She made an effort to scan his sack, pressing her tongue against him and seeing if she could isolate either ball before slipping it past her lips and suckling hard. She wanted to feel that churning feeling more, almost having grown a hunger for it alone.

Red tensed, his pelvic muscles contracting and his balls dropping more against Sonia’s face, while the sound of Nessa suckling on his cock, and the rhythmic “glucks” as Red swayed his hips and started fucking her face in more earnest, grew louder. She responded in kind, parting her lips more and taking more of his sack in her mouth, tongue eagerly dancing along the bumpy skin. She wanted to take more of him, as much as possible, even as she knew that her mouth was completely full of him. It was as if she challenged herself to press her chin against his taint, even as her nose was pressed up dutily against his base.

Then, suddenly, the sounds of Nessa getting face-fucked stopped, and Sonia pulled away, loving the sight of his spittle-covered balls. However, it was nothing compared to the sight of Nessa’s face and the web of spit that connected her to his dick. She was panting, gasping, almost as if she needed a break from tasting him, and Sonia quickly replied by pulling herself up, kissing Nessa on the lips, and then going to work, pressing her hands against Red’s hips.

While Nessa did it to make sure she wasn’t pulled off, Sonia used her hands to pull herself in closer, piercing her mouth with his prick and pushing until he had reached the back of her throat. Still, it wasn’t enough for her, and she pushed further, her eyes teary as Sonia swallowed his tip and pushed it down her throat. She felt inclined to bring a hand down to her cunt to rub herself, but she kept pulling, trying to stuff herself even further, until she had felt his balls against her chin. All of it was inside her mouth, veins throbbing against her oral cavity, without a single gag. She held herself there for a few moments before pulling away, making sure to have closed her lips just enough so a nice ring of red was at the base of his cock, almost as if she were taunting Nessa for not being able to go so far.

“Fuck,” Nessa huffed at the sight. She wasn’t even considering challenging what Sonia had done, knowing that she hadn’t the lack of gag reflex to even bother. It was far too much for her to try, and even though she wanted to pleasure Red to the best of her ability, a deep-throat of that extent wasn’t in her abilities. Frustratedly, Nessa retorted by bringing her hands to Sonia’s back and quickly unclipping her bra and pushing it off her shoulders, letting her heavy, kiss-marked tits be exposed.

Sonia retorted in kind by yanking at her pasties, making not much of an effort to pull them off and exposing her nipples to Red. Now that they were both topless, it was difficult for Nessa not to feel slightly inferior. Her tits were definitely quite a bit perkier, and her nipples, compared to Sonia’s, were a lot smaller than the quarter-sized pink plateaus on her chest. Yet, her size was completely overshadowed, and she knew that at any moment, Red could have just thrown her to the wayside and spent her time fucking Sonia’s tits. It was something she absolutely didn’t want; she wanted some of his cock, and she wasn’t going to take anything that would pull her away from it as an answer. As such, her lips returned to his cock, taking half of his tip in her mouth and swirling it around her tongue.

Nessa pulled away for a moment, her hand eagerly groping Red’s balls and massaging them between her fingers. “Come on, Sonia, don’t you want to join me?” She asked before flicking her tongue around his tip, not caring about whether or not it slipped between her lips. Whenever it did, it was for moments at a time, and she wanted to make it clear that there were ways that they could share the cock they both eagerly wanted to indulge in.

As such, Sonia squatted next to her, breast against breast, as their tongues twirled around, almost in an open-mouth kiss that was interrupted by Red’s dick being in the way. As they licked, they searched for any veins that throbbed, which would be taken care of by whoever was closer; whoever wasn’t eagerly took his entire tip in her mouth and swirled it around, almost as if hoping that they could get the first taste of precum from him. They knew that he was getting close to that point, with how his cock throbbed on occasion; it happened usually when one licked at a vein and the other the bottom of his tip. They groaned and spat on his cock, trying to showcase the extent of their worship while being wordless; it meant nothing to talk about his mammoth size when they could have just been eagerly servicing his shaft.

During a particular moment, where Nessa licked at his veins and Sonia his tip, Sonia’s eyes widened and she let out a moan. She almost wished that she could have had a hand in her panties, feeling a slight spray of her juices at the taste of the salty tang that she and Nessa had so busily fought for. She pulled away with a smirk, letting her tongue dance her earnings around and coating her entire mouth with his precum. It was a hefty amount, as to be expected from a man of his size, and she pulled Nessa away, opening her mouth and spitting a good amount of his precum into her mouth so they could share the tang which they worked out of him.

“Mmm,” Nessa hummed before taking Sonia in for a kiss, knowing that the amount of time they had where they had some semblance of control was ending quickly. Their blowjob was nothing more than a rehearsal for him, and they knew that once he was ready, they were both going to be unable to walk for some time. It was definitely worth it, though.

Once they felt his fingers going through their hair, one hand per scalp, they gulped, accidentally swallowing their prize as they knew that Red was done waiting for his turn. Nessa and Sonia both had done their time, and now it was time for him to reciprocate all that they had done for him.

Grabbing Sonia by her ponytail, Red pulled her up first, into a slightly awkward standing position, before turning her around and pressing her against a half wall. Sonia bent over against it, as if it were a table, and spread her legs, hoping that the sight of her panties unable to hold her leaking cunt would be enough for Red to tear into her and fuck her. Even though she and Nessa had been both smart enough to put in some sort of birth control, Sonia couldn’t help but want to be bred by him. Or, at least, fucked at that intensity.

Nessa whined, knowing that she wasn’t going to be the first to deal with her insides being shaped to Red’s dick, but she found a way to make lemonade out of her lemons. She laid on the half wall, belly against the wood, waiting for Red to expose Sonia’s holes. Red was going to be fucking one of them, and the other was probably going to be unoccupied, and Nessa swore to herself that wherever Red didn’t fuck, her lips would suckle upon.

Red less pulled off Sonia’s panties as much as he pulled at the elastic until it snapped. Even though it hit nobody, the sound was enough for Sonia to clench. This was a new sight for her, something that she didn’t expect anyone to do, and yet, she felt herself growing hotter, if that were even possible. With that garment discarded, one of Red’s hands grabbed onto his prick, pressing his tip against Sonia’s folds, while the other reached for Nessa, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her in for a kiss while squeezing at her throat.

Nessa’s moan was muffled by his lips as he pinned her tongue around while Sonia’s moan rang out as her lips parted and entrance spread wide for him. Sonia squeezed the half wall, trying her best to maintain her composure as a flood of moans leaked from her lips. His cock was always big, but somehow it felt bigger even with how wet she was. She felt her cunt drooling on his cock as he pushed himself further into her, until his cock was completely stuffed inside of her and his balls pressed against her clit. Sonia whimpered, trying her best to wiggle her hips while stuffed with his thick meat, but couldn’t budge much. Her legs quivered as he slowly pulled himself out, knowing that it wasn’t a pace he was going to keep for long.

She was right. Instantly, his hips began pistoning, spreading her walls with his cock and filling her up with every push forward. Hips clapping harshly enough to interrupt her moans, Sonia held on, trying her best to keep up while knowing that it’d be smart not to try to add anything. She wanted to last for some time, and he was big enough that even a push forward was enough for his cock to barrel against her g-spot and obliterate it if she weren’t careful. Combined with how heavy his balls felt with every meaty spank against her rock-hard clit, it was difficult for her to do anything but let out moans.

Nessa, meanwhile, let her fate be sealed by Red’s lips, eagerly kissing her and taking every lead he could. Whenever he pulled away, he made sure to bite at her lower lip, pulling it away just enough for it to be slightly painful, but primarily pleasing. Every time she tried to pull away from his grasp, he squeezed tighter, growing slightly airheaded as he tongue-fucked her mouth and dominated her tongue within her own turf. All she could do was squeeze Sonia’s ass, her fingers occasionally exploring the area and running their tips along her lubricated, puckered asshole. Nessa was able to feel her asshole clenching even with gentle grazes, almost an indicator for herself about how much Sonia was trying to milk him.

And indeed, Sonia was milking him for all he was worth. Her pussy contracted tightly around him, her wetness making such tightness not even that big a deal for Red to pierce through. Instead, it just meant that with each thrust, Red’s cock violated every nook and cranny of her walls and filling her with a near-delirious amount of sparks. Her legs lifted off the ground, her toes curling desperately as Red continued his pace, slamming her against the half wall. It wasn’t enough to feel the foundation shaking, but Sonia could tell he didn’t need much more force for him to start doing that.

Sonia’s vision grew more hazy as Red continued to slam her, but what she had not expected was for Nessa, who seemed more hungry for Red’s lips, to be freed from having her face be fucked by his tongue. Instead, she had a hand on each of her ass cheeks, and her tongue danced around her asshole, lapping at the oil that leaked out and letting out small hums and moans as she did. Those moans were made louder by Sonia, her vision filled with stars even before Nessa’s tongue dug into her ass.

After a particularly rough slam into the half wall, Sonia came hard. She gave Red a slight reprieve from her cunt, a jet of juices having pushed him out as she soiled the tile at his feet with her quim. Her moans grew unintelligible, and were loud for the sake of being loud. Not that she could have helped herself, as even during her orgasm Red slapped his cock against her clit and Nessa was still tongue-deep in her asshole.

As Sonia’s orgasm subsided, she pulled herself off the half wall, not caring about the indent that had formed on her lower belly, ostensibly from where she rested. Instead, she wore it like a mark of pride, as a way to show Nessa that Red meant business and that, considering how she had made a mess of herself and he was plenty hard, that she was next.

That would have been the case, but Nessa was already off the half wall as well, squatted right in front of Red and busy licking all of Sonia’s juices off his cock. She let out deliberately loud moans and huffs, ones that were much louder than she needed them to be, while letting out comments about how delicious Sonia tasted. In those moments, Red had an idea, one which was just as bright as the light that reflected out of the pools of Sonia’s quim.

Grabbing Nessa by the hair, Red pulled her off, letting her stumble to the ground. As she tried to recover, Red grabbed her by the hips and brought them upward, while at the same time bringing his foot to Nessa’s cheek, keeping her against the ground and her tongue right next to one of the puddles of Sonia’s juices. It was clear what he wanted, and she eagerly lapped at the puddle, letting out moans as she did so even though neither of her holes were filled with his cock.

That changed quickly as Red brought his dick to Nessa’s lips, where Nessa retorted by flexing her pussy tightly. She wanted to tease him, but also make a silent taunt towards Sonia; while she was thick and probably not so muscularly-coordinated, Nessa wasn’t; she was a woman who did her kegels and she wanted to make sure that Red knew who was the tighter woman between them. That didn’t matter much to Red, who shoved his cock into her and let their combined fluids be enough to lubricate.

Nessa was just as wet as Sonia, if not slightly less, and a whole lot tighter, earning from her a groan from Red, something that she didn’t hear when he fucked Sonia’s cunt. It was enough for her to pull away when Red did, just to push his foreskin forward so his tip was covered. She whistled for Sonia, almost unaware that she was right next to her, laying on her back in between Nessa and Red so she could collect juices and occasionally play with Nessa’s clit or Red’s balls, and she huffed at the sight of Red pushing in and Nessa being so tight that she was able to pull Red’s foreskin back as she was penetrated. A few juices fell onto Sonia’s neck, and she quickly leaned in to nip at Nessa’s clit for her blatant disrespect.

Nessa’s walls rippled around Red’s cock, squeezing tighter than before at Sonia’s action, but that was not the only taunt that she had in store, her hips eagerly wiggling at the feeling of being filled and having her tight cunt stirred by his dick was more than enough to have her leaking more of her juices onto Sonia’s skin. It was blatant enough for Sonia to retaliate again, this time bringing a hand to Nessa’s ass to give a sharp spank. Yet, it didn’t seem to do anything but further Nessa’s taunting.

“Oh, you love this tight pussy, don’t you? Oh,  _ fuck! _ ” Nessa huffed as she pushed herself back into Red, letting herself be bottomed out and loving the feeling of balls against clit. She made sure to give Red’s dick a quick squeeze whenever she felt it; reflexively or not, she didn’t know. She continued taking it, letting her moans be loud whenever she wasn’t busily licking up the puddle of Sonia’s quim, all while Sonia laid there, her fingers reaching forth and slipping two of them inside Nessa’s asshole.

That was enough to shut Nessa up. Or, at the very least, slow down her taunts and teases while she busied herself with not only being spread out by Red’s dick, but Sonia’s fingers. She silently thanked the oil Sonia recommended they use, as it helped accommodate Sonia’s fingers inside of her, but it also let her move such fingers much faster inside of her ass. Her fingers busily explored, not having the thickness to spread her out that much, but she was still able to open and close her fingers like a pair of scissors; just the sight of Nessa’s legs twitching while she tried to keep up was enough to please Sonia.

Despite all of the effort that Sonia put into trying to put Nessa in her place, though, she knew that Red had much of the control in doing that, something that was made clear as he put his foot down more on Nessa. It was enough to make her whimper, on top of all of the other things that were going on, and how her lower body was becoming a tight knot of lust. How his cock spread her open and scraped every sensitive spot in her body, how his balls slammed against her clit with each push, how he stepped on her to keep her in her place, and how Sonia accompanied his actions to double-penetrate her and fill her up even more, if not immediately preparing Red for some fun in her ass: the thoughts swirling in her head were difficult for her to comprehend, let alone process them all happening to her at the same time. She was done trying to clean up Sonia’s mess, knowing that she was ready to produce one of her very own; instead of cleaning the spill, she added to it with her drool, empty moans coming from her agape mouth showing just how close she was to her limit, one that neither Sonia nor Red were regarding.

Nessa came hard; just as Sonia did, a jet of her fluids pushed Red’s dick from out of her, but Red wasn’t so keen on having his fun be completely snuffed out by an orgasm. Instead, he helped her ride it out, pushing Sonia’s hand aside and bringing his dick to her asshole. Slowly, but surely, he filled her ass as she came, feeling the torrent against his balls growing harder as he tried to bottom himself inside of her ass. Tighter than her pussy and squeezing as hard as she could from her orgasm, not even all of the lubrication and oil was able to help Red push further inside of her, but that didn’t mean that the feeling of her tight ass around him wasn’t insanely pleasurable.

If only Nessa weren’t so lust-drunk that she was able to feel a jet of his precum filling her ass.

It was difficult for Nessa to come to, but when she did, she tried her best to keep up with Red’s motions, moving fast enough that she hadn’t had the time to completely process that her ass was violated instead of her pussy. With the speed and how he bottomed out, it took a few slaps against her turgid cunt for her to realize that her clit wasn’t being beloved in the same manner. That, and she also didn’t notice her newfound freedom until Sonia slid underneath her, smearing her body with her quim as they began making out and fondling one another. 

While Sonia was busy spreading Nessa’s ass and spanking her, as if to encourage him to keep going with her ass, Nessa grabbed one of Sonia’s tits and brought it to her mouth, the flesh more than enough for her moans to be muffled. Whenever she didn’t moan, she suckled upon the skin, biting and nipping at it to make sure that Sonia was receiving some sort of pleasure. All the while, Sonia raised her hips into the air, trying to press her cunt against Nessa’s and having their clits rub against one another. Nessa lowered her hips as she realized what Sonia was doing, accidentally letting Red’s dick slip out of her ass as she ground her clit into Sonia’s.

That was enough for Red to get a bit pissed.

Red’s hands went haywire on their asses, sending a series of spanks and slaps against derriere and thigh alike. Sometimes, he even went in and smacked their cunts, earning louder moans from both of them than the other spanks. It didn’t stop him as much as it encouraged him, not ceasing his spanks until he saw some black in Sonia’s ass and with Nessa’s ass glowing red even underneath her dark tone. Both of their cunts were red, too, and Red made sure to clean his fingers off before returning his dick to the party, letting it rub up against both their sexes, but never pushing himself into either of them.

Sonia and Nessa alike moaned as they felt Red teasing them, his tip’s fresh pink hue a daring contrast to the deep pink color their clits shared, showing ultimately just how little Red had been affected by their games. He kept fucking that area, letting them feel that hard heat and their clits being ravaged by it while their drooling cunts kept leaking juices on his dick, slickening it to an extent that the oil in their asses was probably an afterthought.

In between suckling Sonia’s breast, Nessa lapped at Sonia’s skin, taking in the taste of her sweat; their exertion was evident, even though the salty tang was hidden compared to the scent of their sexes, but it was something all the same that intensified Sonia’s taste. And Sonia did the same when she could, drawling her tongue along Nessa’s skin and tasting the sweat that came off of her. It was all pheromones; every lick made them feel hotter for one another, as well as hotter for the cock that rocked between them and pushed against their bellies.

Then, Red pulled away, readying himself for his next move, one that began simply enough by shoving his cock into Nessa’s ass and bottoming out, causing her to moan and press her lips against one of Sonia’s tits. Once Red did, and lingered for a moment to savor how her asshole throbbed against his cock, he pulled out, moving his cock one hole lower and stuffing himself inside of Nessa’s cunt, which squeezed and milked him as if she was about ready to cum again. Her toes curled as the feeling of bottoming out, and she rocked her hips, letting Sonia feel the pleasure in the form of her clit being pressed against Nessa’s. He continued, filling Sonia’s holes in a near identical manner while letting himself bask in the chorus of moans and fluids that coated his cock.

Most of the speed in this exchange came from Sonia and Nessa grinding their pussies together, letting each other feel whenever Red was inside one of their cunts just how hard and hot it felt. They let out moan-like cheers at the feeling of precum leaking, one in particular shooting out and coating their lips similarly. They let out the occasional orgasm, flooding Red’s crotch and letting each other feel just how hot they became as their juices felt white hot; whenever it happened Red punished them by going to town on their asshole for a bit, letting himself savor the throbs and squeezes from their once-loose asses.

Then, suddenly, after milking him of precum became much easier and it became a part of the web keeping their cunts connected, Red pulled away, and the women instinctually stood up. Sonia took the lead, pressing her tits against Red’s balls and slowly letting her chest swallow the rest of his cock. She squeezed her tits together and rocked herself up and down, giving Red a titfuck while Nessa eagerly bobbed her head and swallowed whatever bits of Red’s dick came out from Sonia’s breasts.

Quickly, they earned their reward, with Nessa pulling away so both could marvel at the jet of hot white which came out of his cock and immediately squirted onto Nessa’s face. Most of his seed clung onto her face, painting her white, and that which didn’t cling onto her fell onto Sonia’s breasts, along with the ropes of cum that leaked out of him whenever he couldn’t quite reach Nessa’s face.

With their newfound decorations, Sonia licked off the cum from Nessa’s face with ease, patting her cheeks with her lips and even lapping up the cum that was on her forehead. But what most excited Sonia was lapping up the cum off Nessa’s lips, where Nessa occasionally brought her tongue out to play, maybe just to get a first taste of Red’s cum and how deliciously salty it was.

Then, once Sonia cleaned Nessa, it was Nessa’s turn to return the favor, digging into her breasts and lapping at every bit she could. She started at her cleavage window, where most of the cum coalesced, and her tongue slipped between her tits to make sure that she cleaned everything she could. Sonia moaned, pushing her chest forward so Nessa’s cheeks were flushed with tit, and some cum that was on her breasts ended up on her temples; more for Sonia to enjoy, at least, but it incentivized her to pull away and lap up the rest of the cum from off her breasts.

“That was amazing,” Nessa huffed before sticking out her tongue, showing the amount of cum that coated it before swallowing it all.

“Agreed,” Sonia concurred before doing the exact same, before reaching up and grabbing Red’s balls. “I feel like you might have some left here, though. Maybe you have some more for us?”

Sonia flashed Nessa a smirk, and she smirked in kind before looking up to Red, their hands resting against Red’s cock. They wanted much more, and were ready to do whatever it took to get it out of him.

* * *

“Sonia,” Nessa huffed.

“Yes, Nessa?” Sonia huffed.

“Maybe we overdid it a bit.”

Overdid it was a bit of an understatement, as made clear by how their bed sagged in the frame, ostensibly from how much force Red put into it with his thrusts. They needed a new bed frame, for sure; they thought that wood was going to be good, but it really wasn’t enough to support his activities.

Their sheets, too, definitely needed a wash; even as their merrymaking came to the bed, Sonia and Nessa had stained practically the entire thing with their squirting, a small puddle of quim on top of the saturated material showing how dire it was for them to wash it.

As if they could if they wanted to. Nessa and Sonia were practically paralyzed from the waist down, the only motion happening from their hips downward was part of their endless creampies, provided by Red and dribbling out of their cunts and asses for the past few minutes, and they were sensitive enough to feel every bit of it leaking out of their bodies.

Regardless, that didn’t mean that they weren’t enjoying each other’s company. With every kiss, a slight bit of Red’s cum that was on their faces slipped into their lips, giving a slight salty tang that really made both of them wish they had the drive to touch themselves, but they knew just how bad an idea it was knowing that even a small draft was enough to cause them to both let out moans of pleasure.

And it was clear that Red was still horny, considering how his dick was hard in front of them, and how Nessa and Sonia tried to move to give him a bit more appreciation as he masturbated and let out his final load on their bodies.

It was almost relieving to see him grow soft, and knowing that he, too, was ready to call it a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
